


You're In My Veins

by neptunaissance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunaissance/pseuds/neptunaissance





	You're In My Veins

John abrió los ojos y pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de habituar a sus cansados ojos a la pálida luz que comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas que ocultaban a la habitación de miradas indiscretas.

No había dormido demasiado, ya que había trasnochado y la luz clara que entraba por la ventana mezclada con el amarillento resplandor de las farolas aún encendidas indicaba que apenas había comenzado a amanecer. Aún así, John se había despertado y sabía que, muy a su pesar, no podría volver a dormirse. Miró la hora en el despertador sobre su mesilla de noche, eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Resopló, maldiciendo el haberse despertado tan pronto. Al menos era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Solo cuando notó un leve movimiento a su lado recordó que no estaba solo. Su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente por unos instantes, pero rápidamente recordó quién era el que dormía a su lado. Aún no se había acostumbrado a compartir su cama con Sherlock, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustase. Dejó de darle la espalda al detective, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, ya que este aún dormía, algo muy inusual en él. John decidió deleitarse con la visión que le ofrecía aquel implacable e hiperactivo hombre en tal estado de calma.

Su gesto estaba relajado, algo que solo ocurría cuando Sherlock se colocaba una cantidad alarmante de parches de nicotina a lo largo del brazo. La palidez de su tez se veía aún más acrecentada bajo aquella pálida luz y le confería un aspecto que sería incluso tétrico en cualquier otra persona. Pero no en su caso. En cambio esta le hacía parecer frágil, como porcelana, y eso despertaba en John un instinto sobreprotector. Sus ojos, siempre abiertos e inquisitivos, azules como el cielo de una mañana despejada pero fría, estaban ahora cerrados, y sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras oscuras sobre su piel, provocando el efecto ilusorio de que sus ojos estaban hundidos en sus cuencas. Pero aún así, John pensaba que era increíblemente hermoso. Siguiendo la firme y recta línea de su nariz llegó hasta la boca del detective. Esta se encontraba entreabierta, debido al sueño profundo, y no lucía la rigidez de la que hacia gala día a día. Sus labios, John ya los conocía bien. Sabía que eran suaves y que les gustaba luchar por la dominancia cuando él los besaba. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarlos, y antes de darse cuenta su pulgar estaba dibujando el contorno de su labio inferior. Sherlock dejó escapar un leve suspiro que apenas rompió el silencio y siguió durmiendo. La mano del doctor se deslizó sin apenas rozar la piel del otro hasta los suaves mechones de pelo que adornaban su nuca. Los oscuros rizos que enmarcaban el delicado rostro del detective no hacían más que ensalzar sus rasgos. John recordaba todas aquellas veces que había deseado enterrar sus manos en su cabello. También recordaba, aún más nítidamente, todas las veces que había enredado sus manos en sus rizos en los últimos tiempos.

John se paró a apreciar todos y cada uno de los rasgos que definían el rostro de Sherlock, tratando de memorizarlos, de trazar un mapa en su cabeza de sus puntos favoritos y guardarlo para siempre en su memoria. Después, se acercó más al otro y abrazó su cuerpo dormido. Le parecía fascinante como sus cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, como piezas de un puzle compuesto únicamente por ellos dos, como si todo estuviese predeterminado para funcionar como lo hacía. El hueco que se formaba entre la barbilla y el hombro del moreno parecía diseñado para que John situase su cabeza y poder besar así el sensible cuello de Sherlock. Sus brazos tenían la longitud perfecta para rodear la fina cintura del detective, y sus piernas se entrelazaban sin suponerle ninguna molestia a ninguno de los dos.

John permaneció así, abrazando el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba, durante largo rato. Incluso cuando notó que este salía poco a poco de su sueño para volver a la realidad. Los brazos de Sherlock correspondieron a los pocos momentos al abrazo del doctor, acariciando la longitud de su espalda y dibujando con un dedo su columna, y finalmente se instalaron en su cintura. También depositó un largo beso en la cabeza del rubio, haciéndose cosquillas en la nariz con su corto pelo. John tradujo todo eso como un “Buenos días” y sonrió para sí. Decidió desearle él también buenos días a Sherlock y alzó la cabeza, mirando a aquellos claros y misteriosos ojos, aquellos ojos que le hacían estremecer con un solo pestañeo. Aquello se convirtió en un duelo de miradas que tuvo su final cuando John se alzó y juntó sus labios con los de Sherlock, cuyos ojos se cerraron para dejarse llevar por el placer. Las manos de John ascendieron de nuevo hasta su nuca, donde presionaron con dulzura para profundizar en aquel beso. Las manos de Sherlock, en cambio, juntaban sus cuerpos hasta límites que, para cualquier otro, podrían resultar molestos. Pero no para ellos. Para ellos nunca sería lo suficientemente cerca. Sus lenguas y sus labios comenzaron una danza en la que ninguna trataba de dominar a la otra, sino que se abrazaban de forma perezosa. 

John no quería que aquello acabase. Nunca quería. Su único consuelo era que todas las mañanas comenzarían así, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
